


These Lover's Eyes

by chasingxrabbits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingxrabbits/pseuds/chasingxrabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O verse where Liam is an alpha, Josh, Niall, Louis, and Harry are his betas and an unlikely little omega stumbles into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Lover's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, i guess in this universe the colleges are made for packs and omegas so. yeah.

At seventeen, Liam is stowed away in his room, hair slick against his forehead and drenched from head to toe in sweat. This has never happened to him before, but somehow, he knows exactly what to do. It must be instinct, because the first time he pops a knot, he takes both hands and squeezes his fists around it so tight it should hurt like hell. It’s almost like a strangle as he awakens the stiffened lump under the surface. It doesn’t hurt though, the knot only hardens in his hands with arousal, thrumming just lightly as he feels himself start to come.

It’s never ending, and by the time he’s got nothing left in him, his wrists are starting to cramp up with how roughly he’s clamped down on his cock.

He has to physically work at untensing his fingers and then heaves a sigh of relief as his cock falls against his tummy into the pool of come he’s created. He realizes then that he’s panting, chest heaving as he pulls in air. That’s the very first time.

 

-

 

Josh lets out a low little growl in his throat because Louis is too close again. Josh has been cuddling with Liam on the bed for only five minutes, and so far Louis has attempted to interrupt three times. All three have been met with a threat of some sort because this is Josh’s Liam time.

At least Niall and Harry seem to understand that. They’re sat together in a small heap on the couch in the corner of the dorm room, wrapped up in each other’s arms even though the couch is pretty massive and they could easily spread out. All of Liam’s betas love to cuddle, but the pair is still looking a little melancholy as a whole without Liam by them.

Liam wonders when his pack decided that he needed to be rationed rather than shared. That was something he’d need to work on with them.

He wraps his arm around Josh’s shoulders and runs his fingers through his soft, shaggy hair to calm him. Liam shoots Louis a gentle, disapproving look and as soon as Louis sees it, he backs away, curling into a ball next to Harry on the couch and attempting to join them.

Liam breaks away, standing and laughing as he hears Josh let out a whine.

 

“Guys, let’s go get lunch, yeah?” he asks, facing the rest of his pack with a smile. Instantly all of them are standing, ready to follow Liam anywhere.

 

He briefly thinks that he might be the luckiest alpha alive to have such a loving pack.

-

Liam has never been particularly book smart. He knows it and it seems pretty obvious to him that most other people do too. He is, however, logical and practical, even at the worst of times, and if you ask him, that’s all he needs.

Nobody did ask him though, because he’s currently stressing over his English essay so badly that he's breaking a sweat. He’s been reading a line in his textbook for twenty fucking minutes and he still hasn’t fully absorbed it.

Harry is the only one in the dorm with him and they’re both sat in the very upper corner of the huge bed where it’s pushed against the wall for maximum use of floor space. He’s got Harry’s head on his shoulder where he’s reading for pleasure.

 

“Harry, I can’t do this,” Liam states simply. Harry peers up at him with one corner of his lips tugged down.

 

“Am I too heavy?” Harry asks, instantly shift so he’s sitting up rather than letting Liam hold most of his weight.

 

“What? ‘Course not!” Liam assures, pulling him back in and warming instantly as Harry nuzzles his cheek against Liam’s neck, looking a little shaken. “I just can’t write this paper. It doesn’t make sense.”

 

Harry reaches over and scans the book Liam’s got, rolling his eyes fondly. “Liam, that’s not the right book.”

 

“Huh?” Liam grunts intelligently. Harry giggles at him.

 

“Isn’t your paper supposed to be about recurring themes in Shakespeare's early work?” Harry asks. Liam nods in agreement, not seeing his point.

 

“Well, you’re not going to learn much from your textbook then, silly. You should head to the library and find a book on your actual subject instead,” Harry provides with a helpful grin. Liam leans in and presses a forceful kiss to Harry’s temple.

 

“Thanks, babe. You’re the best,” Liam compliments, making Harry go completely red. He lifts the book he’s reading up over his eyes to cover the look of sheer embarrassment on his features.

 

“T-thanks, Liam,” he replies dreamily, missing the adoring smile Liam shoots him as he shuffles off the bed and heads for the library.

-

Upon entering, it occurs to Liam that he’s never actually been in the campus library before. It’s not more than a five minute walk from his dorm if he keeps a brisk pace, but he’s never really managed to find the time for it.

Okay, that was a complete lie, it’s just that he’d much rather be playing footie with the pack on the campus pitch or having an Xbox tournament on the carpet of their dorm with a few of his boys snuggled into his side. Studying is on the bottom of his list. Way bottom.

Shame that he actually has to pass this class or he’d probably be home petting through Harry’s hair while receiving a slow, caring blowjob on the massive bed. He pushes the thought from his head with a smile and heads to the counter where a cute librarian is shuffling through a few books, sorting them most likely.

Liam catches her attention instantly, her red hair bouncing as her head whips to him. She’s obviously a beta the way she peeks up at him through her lashes completely sheepish in his presence.

 

“Hello, love. Could you point me to a book about Shakespeare?” he asks and she giggles at him.

 

“There are lots of books about him here. Everywhere actually,” she supplies. “Could you be a little more specific?”

 

“Uhm, mainly early works. Maybe evaluations of his early works?” he tries. She nods, lifting a finger as she starts to list off a few she knows of. He nods as his eyes follow her guidance and bids her goodbye, making her bat her lashes at him.

He makes his way over to the section she had pointed out to him, getting only a little lost in the aisles as his finger skims the bindings on the shelves. He finds that there are a few tables tucked away in this corner of the library, perfect for optimal absorption while studying. It’s too bad that he’d much rather be comfy in his night clothes while cramming or this would be his place.

He's rounding the corner to the other side of the shelf when something catches his eye.

He comes to a soft stop and turns, looking over his shoulder and finding that a boy is already peering up at him through the layers of a pair of thick framed glasses and a coal black fringe. He’s a couple feet away but it seems to Liam that his features are completely unmissable. His big, almond eyes blink once as their gazes meet, his impossibly long lashes sweeping across the tops of his cheeks for a split second before he's casting his eyes back to the book in his lap, obviously embarrassed. They flick back up a beat later to check if Liam is still looking at him.

It’s just that Liam feels like he should have seen this boy before - thinks he could have picked this boy out of any crowd and for a split second he’s completely enraged at the thought of this being the first time they’ve met. He could have just walked right past him without ever even knowing and for some reason that makes his blood boil.

He looks like a shiny little jewel where he’s sitting in the hard wood chair, surrounded by small stacks of books and a binder laid out in front of him. Liam swears to God that for a second, the boy looks like he’s glowing, a soft blush set across his olive cheekbones

Liam lets his arms drop to his sides where they were reaching for a higher shelf and takes a couple steps towards the boy, holding his eyes. The closer he gets, the more they turn from brown to honey colored and the boy quickly reaches nimble fingers up to pull his glasses off, flushing.

Liam finds it completely endearing and suddenly he’s there, right in front of him and he leans his hands onto the table and the boy is looking directly at him.

 

“Hi,” Liam says, soft because anything above that is unnecessary in the quiet room. The boy tucks his glasses away into a brown leather bag at his side and Liam watches his pale little fingers, just barely showing at the bottoms of the sleeves of his forest green shirt.

 

“Hey,” the boy answers, offering Liam a nervous little smile, his pink lips just barely twitching up on the sides. He runs a hand through the top of his hair where it’s long and shaggy, as opposed to where its shorn short on each side.

 

“I’m Liam,” Liam offers, not able to hold back a full on grin that’s ripping its way onto his mouth.

 

The boy pulls his eyes away only to have them find Liam’s face again a moment later.

“M’Zayn,” he says like an admission, his cheeks coloring as his lips move.

 

“Zayn,” Liam tries, just testing it out on his tongue. Zayn nods back at him in affirmation. Normally Liam would play his role as an alpha - cool, calm, collected. He’d probably say goodbye and let Zayn come to him the next time they see each other.

 

But for this second in time, Liam doesn't know if he could just walk away.

He doesn’t know where it’s comes from - he’s usually so smooth, proving himself in even the way he played the librarian like a doll - but he opens his mouth to speak and he doesn’t know what to say. For some reason, his lips are moving and he doesn’t process what he’s said until it’s already out there.

 

“You are so lovely,” he breathes and watches as Zayn’s eyes go wide, his cheeks going from pink to red. Liam doesn’t apologize for his words though because he meant them, every letter, every syllable.

Zayn tucks his chin into his chest, trying to duck out of Liam’s line of sight with a pleased smile on his pink lips. “Thanks,” he replies, just barely audible.

When their eyes meet again, Zayn’s are considerably softer.

 

“Just thought you should know,” Liam says finally, taking a step back and licking his lips because he doesn’t want to go, but he thinks he’s probably done enough damage. Zayn startles a bit as Liam is about to walk away, sitting up straighter with his hands fiddling in his lap.

 

“See you around, Liam,” he calls as Liam already has his back turned to him, making his way down the aisle. Liam can’t stop himself from letting out a little burble of laughter because he’s never felt so high before.

-

Liam makes it back to the dorm in record time, not even having found a book but his whole body feels light and he can’t stop smiling. Josh and Niall have joined Harry on their massive bed, all cuddled up to one another. Niall appears to be dozing off into Josh’s lap where Harry is propped against Josh’s shoulder.

They all instantly perk up when Liam enters, Niall’s bright blue eyes fluttering open. Liam grins back at them all.

 

“Hello boys,” he calls cheerily, turning to the mini fridge and pulling out a can of orange soda. He cracks it open and sips it before handing it to Harry who then passes it to Josh and Josh to Niall. It would have been so simple for the betas to just get up and get their own but it always tastes better when Liam offers it, they find.

 

“What’s got you all chipper?” Josh asks, quirking his head as his fingers find Niall’s hair, petting through the bleached locks with care. Niall hums in thanks, turning so he can nuzzle his nose into Josh’s palm.

Liam shrugs but can’t seem to pull his face into a look of nonchalance. “Nothing, really.”

 

“Right, well. Come join us, yeah?” Harry suggests, patting the space next to him.

 

“I’ve got class in forty-five minutes,” Liam says, checking the Rolex watch his parents got him for graduation. Despite his hindering time frame, he crawls onto the bed and the betas part for him, letting him settle in before each finding a way to lay on him. He falls asleep to the pleasing feeling of Josh kissing the very corner of his jaw.

-

Four days later, Liam is getting a cup of shitty campus coffee before his History class. God knows he’s going to need it after staying up late the night before with the boys. They had made it through an entire season of The Simpsons before Liam had insisted they all find sleep.

Liam makes it to the front of the line - really, you’d think it wouldn’t take a full five minutes but there’s only one place to get coffee on the entire campus and he guesses that makes up for just how watery and gross it is. He’s seriously considering just buying a coffee pot for the dorm. The boys would be so happy that he wouldn’t be able to get out of bed for weeks.

He rolls his eyes to himself and orders, getting one for Louis too because they share the next class together and he’s all about surprising his betas with little things.

He turns his head as someone joins him at the front of the line, heart skipping a beat - or maybe stopping completely - as he realizes it’s Zayn.

It’s not even cold out today but the boy is in a cream colored, cable-knit jumper and a pair of calf-high boots over his jeans. The barista seems to recognize him and hands him a little paper bag with a warm smile before turning around and finishing up Liam’s coffee.

Zayn then glances over at Liam, looking genuinely surprised to find him here and probably not having recognized him until now.

 

“Oh, hello, Romeo,” Zayn says teasingly. Still, his face flushes despite his cheeky words.

 

Liam shoots him a grin. “Zayn,” he replies in greeting. The lady behind the counter hands Liam his tray of drinks, wishing him a good day and he pulls a five from his pocket as a tip.

 

“Heading to class?” Liam asks casually, turning from the line and popping the lid on Louis’ coffee to add more cream from a little metal pitcher. Zayn sticks by his side, fiddling with a little gold medallion, hanging from his neck on a leather band.

 

“No, actually. This is my free period so I was just about to have lunch,” he informs, eyes flicking up from where they were watching Liam’s hands to meet his stare.

 

Liam bites his bottom lip, shaking his head. “I can’t join you,” he says like an apology. He watches as Zayn’s features fall into a look of slight disappointment.

 

“I want to,” Liam quickly corrects, shaking his head. “It’s just that I already skipped two classes the week and I just got this coffee for a friend and I have to take it to him.”

 

Zayn tries to play it off, shaking his head and chuckling amusedly. “It’s okay, I didn’t invite you anyway,” he teases.

 

Liam breathes a laugh, reaching out with his free hand and brushing his fingertips along Zayn’s jaw line until they reach his chin. Zayn’s eyes widen at the touch but if anything, he seems to relax into it.

 

“How about I take you out instead?” It’s more of a statement than a question but he watches as Zayn gives a slow blink, obviously considering.

 

“You want to?” he asks, brows furrowing just slightly in disbelief.

 

Liam nods, moving his hand from Zayn’s face up to swipe his soft hair off to the side where a strand is hanging over his eye. Zayn bites his bottom lip, nodding back.

 

“Okay,” he agrees.

 

“Awesome,” Liam breathes, nodding absently as he glances at his watch. “Look, I’m going to be a little late for class as it is, can I have your number so we can work it out?”

 

Zayn shakes his head as he turns around and starts a couple steps towards the door to the cafeteria. He huffs a little laugh as he catches Liam realizing that Zayn stole his coffee.

 

“No. I’ll find you around,” he calls before heading out the door.

 

Liam is stood there at the service counter, Louis’ coffee in hand and his mouth hanging open.

-

It’s a week later and Liam still hasn’t seen Zayn.

He’s stressing fiercely and his pack can tell because when Liam is unhappy, automatically his betas are too. He sitting on the couch, brooding and trying to tell himself he’s writing a paper when, in reality, he’s just been doodling on the margins for an hour.

He’s a good five feet from the betas but he can feel them staring at him from the bed. Finally he turns his head, shooting them a warning look. Their reactions range from Josh ducking his head nervously to Niall’s eyes widening to the size of saucers. Harry burrows his face into Louis’ arm and Louis rests his chin on top of Harry’s head, frowning deeply.

 

Liam gives an annoyed huff. “Why are you all gawking at me?”

 

“Why are you sitting all the way over there?” Harry asks carefully.

 

“Are you upset with us?” Niall tries.

 

Liam breathes out a sigh and softens his posture. “Look, guys. I’m sorry,” he says, standing from the couch and standing at the edge of the bed. He leans over to place a kiss to Niall’s head, then to Harry’s cheek he as works one hand in Louis’ hair and the other brushing Josh’s jawline.

 

“I’m just stressed.”

 

Bravely, Josh reaches out and grabs his hand, locking their fingers together as he demands Liam’s attention.

 

“You’re supposed to let us help you with that, Liam,” he scolds gently. Louis nods in agreement.

 

“I’m sorry, guys,” Liam says again, pulling a warm smile. “Should I bring back lunch and we can watch Netflix?”

 

Harry’s hand is suddenly wrapping around the back of his neck, tugging him roughly into their pile so he can press a kiss to the hollow of Liam’s ear as a mess of hands find his built body.

 

“Why don’t you let us take care of you, Liam?” Harry pleads and he can feel someone snaking their fingers down the back of his pants, gripping his arse tightly and another winding its way into his hair. Liam’s eyes flutter because he’s not sure what point of contact he should be focusing on.

They part for him, letting him lie down between them as they start to lift his shirt and a pair of lips finds his tensed abs and he can feel a wet tongue darting out to soothe his hot skin.

He lets out a hum low in his throat as a set of teeth drag across his throat and his pants are being pulled down far enough that his thighs are being nibbled on. He curls his fingers in a head of hair - Harry’s, judging by the feel of it as the beta starts to mouth over his clothed cock, rigid in his briefs.

They bring Liam off in a mess of wandering mouths and hands and he pulls each of them as tightly against him as possible, whispering warm praises and offering endless kisses as he comes down.

-

Liam is bending over to grab an overpriced bottle of water from the cafeteria vending machine when he catches a familiar scent. He stands, trying not to look too hopeful, bottle in hand to find Zayn standing behind him.

He has an eyebrow quirked at Liam and an amused lift to his lips.

 

“Hey,” Liam breathes, uncapping his water and taking a long swig. “It’s been a while.”

 

Zayn nods, ducking his head just slightly at the underlying scolding tone of Liam’s words.

“I’ve been really busy. But I think I’m ready for you now.”

 

“Yeah?” Liam asks, teasingly. “Are you sure you don't want me to wait another couple weeks?”

 

Zayn shakes his head, smiling at him. “No. Saturday would be nice.”

 

“Sounds good. Where’s your dorm at?” Liam asks, pulling out his phone so he can write it down.

 

“Uh, I’d rather meet you here actually,” Zayn quickly corrects. He looks a little nervous if Liam isn’t mistaken so he relaxes his own posture and features, watching as Zayn sub consciously does the same.

 

“Here in the dining hall?” Liam asks.

 

“Yeah, we can have dinner here. Keep it cheap,” Zayn suggests.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Liam agrees, letting go of his curiosity because he only wants Zayn to be comfortable. “Does seven sound okay?”

 

Zayn nods. “I think I can manage seven.”

 

“Well, I’ll see you then,” Liam assures with a cheeky grin, gently knocking his shoulder into Zayn’s on his way past.

-

It’s Saturday at half five and all Liam can focus on is the sound of Louis and Josh wrestling vigorously. At one point they were on the bed but they’ve both found their way to the floor and, though being the shortest, Louis has somehow found a way to seat himself on Josh’s back. He's giggling like a mad man as Harry cheers him on from the couch. Somehow, Niall is managing to sleep through the ruckus in the very corner of the bed, blankets pulled up around him like a burrito

Liam is standing at the framed mirror on the wall by their clothing pile - it used to be a wardrobe but nobody in the entire dorm knows how to clean up after themselves. Liam will get around to it as soon as he has the time and motivation but he can’t even think about housework right now because he’s got an hour before he supposed to leave and he hasn’t even told the boys where he’s going.

He had countless opportunities in the past three days but he didn’t take any of them and now he’s regretting it. It’s just that he knows exactly how they’re going to react.

But he’d rather them find out now rather than after he’s been out with Zayn so he turns to them and clears his throat.

All of their activities stop as he lets out a breath.

 

“Guys, I have a date,” he declares, giving them a smile in hopes that it catches on.

 

He finds three faces with completely blank expressions and one set of grey-blue eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

 

“What do you mean _date_?” Louis asks, brow now furrowed. “You can’t date.”

 

“Why not?” Liam asks, frowning. The other three betas are now trying to figure out which one - Liam or Louis - to look at, their sets of eyes darting back and forth.

 

“Because. You just can’t,” Louis argues.

 

“Lou,” Harry scolds quietly. Louis shoots him a look and Harry shuts up instantly.

 

Liam folds his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes fondly. “Well, that’s too bad because I’m going to anyway,” he informs, giving Louis a warning look and it just happens to be a lot more effective than Harry’s previous one.

The whole pack mutters back their parting words as Liam is about to leave.

-

Zayn is waiting for him by the entrance of the dining hall in a cozy looking red flannel and a relaxed posture. He offers Liam a greeting smile and they head to a line where a lady is waiting to make them a sandwich. They each order one to their custom tastes and find a seat in a quiet corner where they sit across from each other.

Zayn takes the first bite of his, chewing well before speaking.  
“So, Liam. Alpha Liam.”

 

Liam’s eyes flick up to his, remaining warm.

 

“You must have a pack?” Zayn continues and Liam nods back. “Tell me about them.”

 

“Well, they found me, really. There’s Louis; I met him first and then Niall and Harry next and Josh is our most recent, but even he’s been around for a good eight months. We’re happy. We’ve all got a nice dorm together and we like it,” Liam explains happily.

 

“They sound nice,” Zayn compliments, tone genuine. Liam nods.

 

“They’re the best.”

 

After that, conversation steers toward majors and after Liam finds out Zayn aims to major in English, he teasingly offers to pay Zayn to finish his paper for him.

Liam counts it completely successful because he finds that they sit a long time after they’ve finished eating, just talking and laughing. They share stories of where they come from and how they feel about just about everything and in the end a dining hall worker comes up to their booth and politely tells them that it’s ten and they’ll be closing soon.

Both the boys are pretty startled and briefly wonder if they’ve really been there for three hours.

They get up and dump their scraps in the bin and make their way out into the abandoned foyer.

 

“That was really, really fun, Liam,” Zayn says honestly, tucking his hands into his pockets.

 

“Definitely,” Liam breathes, not even letting himself think before he’s putting an arm around Zayn’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s innocent enough at first. Zayn squeaks in surprise before he lets himself relax into it and half melts into Liam as it deepens and before Liam even knows it he’s out of breath and has to pull back.

Zayn is completely flushed pink and dazed looking as Liam’s tongue darts out to taste the remains of Zayn on his lips.

 

“You want to come back to the dorm and watch a movie or something?” Liam asks, grinning at him. Zayn nods eagerly, honestly a little desperate to not let this date end.

 

The walk is really only about three minutes long but at least Zayn has some time to relax before they get there. For some reason he had imagined the dorm to be empty but Liam opens the door and steps out of the doorway and suddenly there are four sets of eyes staring up at him from a huge bed in the corner.

There’s a movie playing on a small TV set up across from it but it’s obvious that all of their attention is on Zayn now.

 

“Boys, this is Zayn,” Liam says cheerily.

 

Zayn reaches a hand up and offers a nervous little wave, forcing a tiny smile to his lips. He’s only met with one in return from a lanky looking boy in the middle of the puppy pile, wild chestnut colored curls. He’s positive that he has a class with this boy. Harry, he thinks.

His eyes are unsure of Zayn but at least he’s smiling.

There are three that are not.

 

“Zayn, this is Josh, Niall, Harry, and Louis,” Liam introduces.

 

“Pleased to meet you,” Louis scoffs fauxly, his bright blue eyes accusing and narrowed at the likes of Zayn.

 

“Louis,” Liam scolds sternly.

 

Louis shoots him back a look but stays completely silent after that.

 

After an awkward beat of silence, Harry unburies himself from the pile, standing and tromping over to Zayn and quickly enveloping him in a hug.

 

“Hello, Zayn,” he says warmly. Not really knowing how to respond, Zayn just opens his arms and gives him a quick hug back, laughing genuinely. “Are you going to stay?”

 

Zayn’s eyes shoot over to where Louis is giving him a warning glare through his lashes and Zayn shakes his head. “I only wanted to meet all of you. And now that I have, I think I’d better just head back to my room for the night.”

 

Harry gives him an apologetic frown. “Okay. Hope to see you around again.”

 

Zayn nods in thanks and turns to head back out the door, Liam following and shutting it behind himself. He looks disappointed.

 

“God, I’m sorry,” he tries, brushing his thumb over Zayn’s jaw. “They’re never like that. I swear it’ll only take them a little time to warm up and then they’ll love you, I promise.”

 

“It’s okay,” Zayn chuckles. “I believe you."

 

“I hope they didn’t scare you off,” Liam teases, leaning to rest his forehead on Zayn’s. “I hope you’ll let me take you out again. A real date this time.”

 

Zayn hums happily, just taking in the breath that Liam lets out. “I’d love to.”

 

“How about Tuesday night?” Liam proposes. “I don’t have class the next morning until noon.”

 

“Good by me,” Zayn agrees, pressing a kiss to Liam’s cheek before turning on his heel and heading back down the hallway.

When Liam gets back inside his jaw is set so tight that his teeth ache. He lets a low growl out in his throat, his eyes finding Louis instantly.

 

“What is wrong with you?” he demands sharply. Louis looks scared but nothing compared to how the other three scoot as far back onto the bed as possible, all cowering into each other.

 

“Are you daft?!” he snaps again and even Louis ducks his head then, frowning deeply.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mutters stubbornly

 

“You had better be. I will not accept anything like that again, do you hear me?” Liam asks, snarling at him when Louis doesn’t answer right away.

 

“Yes, okay? Yes,” Louis assures backing away from him but not as far as the other three are.

 

“Now I have another date with him Tuesday night and I’m sure it doesn’t have to be said that I will be unspeakably angry at every one of you if you don’t treat him well,” Liam explains, brow furrowed as his eyes rake them all. “Stubborn little bastards.”

 

Liam doesn’t mellow until he finds Harry staring up at him, looking wounded and scorned. Liam gives a long sigh, breathing out a massive amount of stress before walking over to the bed and opening his arms for them to cuddle into him.

After a minute, even Louis finds his way into the embrace.

-

Zayn is waiting for him, tucked away by the front doors. He’s dressed in a brown cardigan with a white long sleeved shirt under it, three brass buttons down from the collarbone hanging open teasingly.

Liam approaches quietly, only the sound of his trainers hitting the linoleum floor filling the room.

 

“Waiting for me?” he asks, grinning as Zayn looks up at him, offering one back.

 

“Nah, just enjoying the view.”

 

Liam thinks he’s teasing at first but he realizes after a second that Zayn is smirking at him and God, is he flirting with me? Liam wonders.

 

“Are you ready then?” he asks instead. Zayn nods and takes up the spot by his side as Liam makes for the front doors. He figured the walk would be nice for them, but Zayn is rigid next to him, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

Liam slows as soon as they hit the sidewalk and starts to unzip his jacket, pulling it off. Zayn eyes him curiously. It’s not even really chilly outside but Zayn is shaking lightly.

 

“Here,” Liam says, stopping completely so he can wrap Zayn into his jacket, helping him get his arms into the sleeves.

 

Zayn shrugs into it thankfully, gripping the bottoms of the cuffs where they hang a good couple inches past his fingers and leans in closer to Liam’s side as they walk.

It’s only about a ten minute trek to the downtown area where Harry swears to God is the best restaurant he’s ever eaten at. It’s comfortable being so close to Zayn and they talk about the day’s classes and homework before easily slipping into slightly more personal talk.

Upon entering the restaurant, Liam finds that it’s pretty much exactly what he would have expected from Harry’s recommendation. There are bare bulbs hanging all around the ceiling on cords and the whole room itself is dimly lit and intimate looking. Liam leads them to a booth where they look over the menu and order drinks.

When the waiter shows up again, Zayn is still giggling from the last thing Liam said so Liam orders first and by the time it’s Zayn’s turn, he’s ready and orders something light because honestly he’s not that hungry.

He takes a long drink of water as his stomach twists inside of him, surprising him entirely. Liam’s saying something to him but suddenly Zayn can’t even hear him. His vision goes a little fuzzy around the edges and he feels himself sway slightly in his seat.

He shakes his head, trying to brush away the suddenly overwhelming feeling of being simultaneously chilled and hot. The mix of feeling is nauseating. Liam is frowning at him now, brown eyes looking nervous.

 

“Zayn, are you alright?” Liam asks but Zayn is already sliding out of his seat, nodding.

 

"Yeah, just gimme a second," Zayn says politely, forcing a smile and trying so hard to not show just how nervous he is. It's the first proper date he's been on in a long time - since high school maybe - and being a junior in college, well. Needless to say he doesn’t want to screw it up with Liam but he can’t even really function right now, let alone worry about the formalities of it.

He excuses himself to the restaurant bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. The room is small, a single toilet deal and for that he's thankful.

Quickly making it to the sink he runs the tap on cold and splashes some water in his face. He looks into the mirror and runs a jittery hand through his shaggy hair following it in the glass with his eyes. It's only when he meets his own gaze that he gasps. Upon further inspection he finds his pupils to be swollen, dilated to the size of dimes.

It would go unnoticed by anyone else but Zayn knows. He reaches into his back pocket hurriedly, flicking open the little packet of pills in hopes that if he takes one now he can at least hold it off, but he gives a whine when he comes to find there are none left to take. He had meant to get another pack but he's been busy with school and Liam and stressing about Liam that he’s sent himself into heat early and no, no, no.

  
This is bad.

  
He meets his eyes in the mirror again, beginning to panic and finds his mouth has even began to run dry. He sits on the countertop next to the sink and rests his head in his hands, elbows on his knees as he tries to breathe.  
  
He counts to ten over and over until he's feeling at least a little better but as soon as he thinks about the matters pressing on him, he's near hyperventilation once again.

It's just, he hasn't gone into heat since sophomore year of highschool and he barely made it through that time. It was his first, so naturally he was terrified but it pales in comparison to how it feels for him now. The dull ache low in his gut is enough to tell him that it's going to be hell. He can only imagine it’s due to the years and years of putting it off.

His doctor had recommended that he let his body go into heat at least once a year, but he hasn’t - not even once - since he was sixteen. He slides off the counter and begins to pace.

At least Liam hadn’t looked like he’d caught on just yet. Zayn doesn’t want that. But even on himself now he can smell it - sweet like candy in the air and gentle compared to what it’ll be tomorrow.

He’s panting, swelteringly hot and sweating under his clothes. He cannot continue this date. He can’t even be in public. Everyone in the room would be able to smell him. He thanks God that at least it’s later at night.

He thinks maybe he can sneak out without Liam knowing, as awful as that is, but at least he’ll be able to text Liam later and make up an excuse. For now he only has to worry about himself.

He takes one last look in the mirror and swallows on a dry throat before he’s opening the door and bolting for the exit.

At least from where Liam is sitting, he can’t see the door and for that, Zayn is incredibly thankful. He does, however, catch the eyes of the an obviously alpha waiter that ends up dropping a glass of fizz and shattering it on the floor as he freezes and stares at Zayn

Zayn flushes bright red and starts off at a run for the door. He doesn’t stop until he’s made it back to his tiny dorm room.

-

He’s laying in bed that night, panting and groaning because it hurts so fucking bad. His whole body feels like it’s being licked by flames and a throbbing pulse has started in his core, spreading around his body as he writhes against the sheets.

By midnight his eyes have started leaking tears on their own accord and Zayn has been reduced to humping against a pillow until he comes, over and over again - each time just as unsatisfying as the last.

It isn’t until about one in the morning that he starts with his fingers, not finding any relief there so he tries the blue vibrator in his dresser and works that in and out of himself until he comes again but it’s nothing.

It’s like having a drop of water while you’re dying from dehydration.

By three in the morning, it’s so unbearable that he’s practically screaming into his pillow. It’s an itch he can’t seem to scratch without ripping the surface of his skin open and it hurts all over.

He blindly smacks his hand around his nightstand until his fingers find his phone, flicking it to life. He’s hoping to shoot Liam a apology text when he remembers that he hadn’t even given Liam his fucking number. He throws it as hard as he can against the wall and screams into the fabric of his duvet until he can’t anymore.

-

He doesn’t sleep even a wink that night. He’s still awake at nine when he’s supposed to be at his first class and he gingerly climbs out of bed, grossed out by the wet feeling between his legs and finds his phone.

It’s still completely intact and he makes a call to his guidance counselor, informing her of his problem. She understands in a heartbeat, sweet and caring as she promises to inform all his teachers that he will not be making it to his classes for a full four days and that he needs to notify her if it’s going to be longer. He agrees to it and thanks her again for all her help before hanging up.

He’s suddenly so so thankful that this school is so understanding of omega issues. He hears horror stories of schools that won’t even accommodate them because they “cause too much of a disturbance”.

When really, all Zayn wants is a tiny dorm to himself, privacy from other students about his role status, and teachers that are lenient about heat. He doesn’t need anyone to know that he’s an omega. No one but himself and the way he sees it, if Liam can cram five people into one dorm room, they can spare an empty one for just Zayn.

He mentally dances at how happy he is that he doesn’t have a roommate right now because he’s going through literal Hell. If Zayn dies and there is a Hell, Hell would be constant heat without without the satisfaction of being knotted, Zayn’s sure of it.

He just writhes around in his bed until noon and then finally he passes out into the most uncomfortable sleep of his life.

-

He doesn’t wake up until ten the next morning and it’s then that he knows something must be done. He hadn’t wanted to do this but he has no choice left - he can’t go through a single day more of this.

He gets out of bed and instantly changes, making sure he distinguishes “wet” clothes from “not wet” clothes in his laundry basket before pulling on fresh clothes and lining the bottom of his briefs with a small pad. It’ll last him an hour at the most but it won’t take him that long anyway.

He opens his door and peers out into the hallway, finding it to be empty. Nodding to himself, bravely he makes a beeline to the stairwell because he just has to make it up the stairs and then he’ll be okay.

Running on sheer willpower at this point, he makes it to Liam’s floor, panting. There an alpha that freezes the second Zayn enters the otherwise empty hallway. His eyes find Zayn in a heartbeat, widening in interest.

Zayn passes, letting out a hiss at him as he tries to reach out and grab at Zayn’s arm. He jogs the rest of the way to Liam’s room, knocking frantically as he keeps a close watch on the offending alpha down the hall that has yet to move from his position.

 

“Open up,” he calls, knocking again and shouldering in the second the door cracks open.

 

He shuts it tightly behind himself, searching for Liam’s face but not finding it among the four he sees.

 

“Liam?” he pleads in question, sliding down the door to slump back against it. Harry is at his side in a heartbeat, holding his face as Zayn thinks he’s about to black out.

 

“Zayn!” Niall exclaims worriedly and Zayn glances up to find all four betas holding their noses.

 

“My God, you smell,” Louis comments.

 

“Liam is out getting us breakfast right now, but he should be home soon,” Harry promises as he lets Zayn lean into him for support. “Niall help me get him to the bed and Josh, get him water. Hurry.”

 

Zayn is barely conscious enough to notice that Harry is struggling to hold him, stumbling a couple times before he makes it over to the bed and then he’s gulping back water like it’s going out of style, spilling it all around his mouth and chest as he takes it in.

 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Harry comments, nuzzling his nose into Zayn’s cheek. “That’s why you left Liam at the restaurant the other night. You were going into heat, weren’t you?”

 

Zayn nods furiously. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t,” he chokes out.

  
  


Harry hushes him and suddenly he’s dabbing Zayn’s forehead with a wet towel and the cool against his burning flesh is so soothing Zayn could cry.

 

“I can’t believe he’s an omega,” Josh says quietly in the back.

 

“I can’t believe you made it a whole day by yourself during this,” Louis says, sounding impressed as he leans over the side of the bed to get a better look. “Is this your first heat?”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “Second. The first time was in high school and it lasted a whole week.”

 

“And you didn’t have an alpha I’m guessing?” Harry asks sympathetically.

 

Zayn whines in confirmation.

 

“Does Liam know you’re an omega?” Niall asks, to which Josh quickly replies, “Obviously not or he wouldn’t have been avoiding him for two days.”

 

“I need him,” Zayn pleads in a whimper.

 

“It’s okay,” Harry assures, beginning to pet through Zayn’s damp hair lovingly. “We’ll be right here until he gets back.”

 

Niall props himself at the end of the bed, Louis by his side and Josh standing over Harry. One by one they reach out and begin to stroke him comfortingly, an act that Zayn is grateful for because it gives him something to focus on other than how uncomfortable he is.

It’s starting to become bad again and he lets out a groan as he writhes in their arms.

 

“Do you think we should get him undressed? At least most of the way?” Louis asks, running his fingers teasingly along Zayn’s bicep where his sleeve stops.

 

“Yeah, maybe just down to the skivvies?” Niall suggests. “So Liam doesn’t have to do it.”

 

Harry shrugs and tries to bring Zayn’s attention back by grooming through his hair again. “Is that okay, love? Are you alright with that?”

 

Zayn nods, letting out these little noises as their fingers brush his bare skin. They strip him of his shoes and socks first and then his jeans next, discarding them into the floor. His t-shirt is next and Zayn breathes a sigh of relief because he can kind of breathe now. He arches off the bed as a particularly bad wave of discomfort washes over him.

It’s that moment that Zayn can hear someone fumble with the door handle. They all turn to stare at it before the door is slamming open. Liam has a few bags in his hands that drop instantly to the floor. He looks like he’s been hit by a truck, his eyes gone wide and his fists clenched at his sides, fingers tightening and untightening repeatedly.

 

“Zayn?” he breathes, obviously just barely keeping it together.

 

“Liam,” Zayn whines and begins to say it again, chanting it over and over. “Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam. Help.”

 

“Everyone out,” Liam says, already working at the buttons of his shirt.

 

The betas all share a look. “Can’t we stay?” Louis tries.

 

“Get out,” Liam demands and instantly everyone stands and files out the door. With Harry being the last one, he grabs the bag of food and shuts it behind himself.

 

Liam turns and flicks the lock shut, letting his flannel fall from his shoulders and then working on the button of his jeans.

 

“Zayn,” he says sympathetically. “Are you hurting?”

 

Zayn nods, whining consistently now as Liam kicks his pants off and crawls over him on the bed. Liam buries his face into Zayn’s neck, nuzzling his nose into the too-hot flesh. He’s littering kisses there as Zayn bucks against him.

 

“You smell so good, love,” Liam says, sounding pained. He pulls up, pressing his crotch to Zayn’s ass, wrapping Zayn’s legs around him. “Gunna make you so happy.”

 

Zayn lets out a growl at that, nipping at Liam’s earlobe as he hands find their way down the back of Liam’s briefs, cupping his ass.

 

“Fuck me, Liam. C’mon,” Zayn pleads. Liam hums back, pulling away so he can reach down and tug off the last piece of Zayn’s clothing, laughing as he hears the fabric rip in his haste. He discards them to the floor as Zayn’s hand darts down to his cock, stroking it absently.

Liam sits back on his haunches and that’s when Zayn notices how wide his pupils have gone. Practically his entire iris is swallowed by them and Zayn wonders how he’s keeping it together. He fleetingly thinks that Liam is trying to make sure that Zayn is comfortable rather than just fucking him and getting it over with and that makes Zayn’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Should I-?” Liam starts nervously but Zayn silences him by shaking his head rapidly.

 

“Just- fuck,” he tries but he finds his panting has left his chest too tight to speak. He squirms, completely uncomfortable as his lower half pulses.

 

Liam leans in, connecting an open mouth to Zayn’s neck as his fingers dip into Zayn’s soaking entrance. Zayn whimpers, fingers turning white as he nearly tears the sheets between them.

Liam spends a stupid amount of time working his digits into Zayn, scissoring him open. At first Zayn thinks it’s sweet how careful Liam is being, but he simply hasn’t got the time for it. The feeling of Liam’s hands is miniscule compared to how his knot would feel and Zayn is becoming far too impatient.

Just as Zayn thinks he’ll have to speak up about his haste, Liam pulls his fingers out and places a hand on each of Zayn’s hips, pressing light enough that it doesn’t hurt but firm enough that Zayn feels anchored to the sheets.

Looking into Liam’s eyes now, Zayn sees an animal watching it’s prey breathe it’s last breath - hungry and impatient. All the hesitance has drained from Liam’s posture to where his shoulders are caved in from his spine, back rising as he forces himself to breathe.

He keeps Zayn’s eyes as he lines up and slips himself inside.

A high pitched whine tumbles from Zayn’s lips on it’s own accord as his fingers fumble to get a grip on the skin of Liam’s sweat-slick back. He doesn’t miss a beat as he starts fucking into Zayn’s body, letting his head hang loose from his shoulders as his hips begin to flick forward.

Zayn is trying to catch the breath that’s been knocked out of him while simultaneously trying to remember where he is at the moment because he’s never been fucked before and certainly not by an alpha and this is nothing like his toys.

It’s warm and he can feel it inside him with every little shift of movement. He clenches on it just to feel his muscles pulse and spark, but what he didn’t really expect was a growl to rip from Liam’s mouth.

He leans in licks at Zayn’s neck, laving his tongue into the hollow base of Zayn’s throat.

 

“You feel like a fucking dream,” Liam purs, accentuating his words with a particularly aimed snap of his hips. Zayn whines, his voice cracking like he’s been crying. Liam’s words brings his skin to goosebumps, his face shading instantly. His head is tipped all the way back into the pillow, both because it’s too much and also to bare his vulnerable neck to Liam’s mouth, wanting it - welcoming it there.

 

“I’m not going to last like this,” Liam warns, grinning into Zayn’s skin, his eyes flicking up to show that all the honey brown has been swallowed whole by black.

 

Zayn is only able to choke out the words, “Knot me.” The command comes out scratchy, but he thinks Liam catches it by the way the alpha tenses and groans into Zayn’s neck.

Liam’s hips speed up at that point, his thighs hitting Zayn’s ass every second. Zayn starts to thrash as his prostate is being deliberately pressed into, sending a mess of whimpers falling from his lips as his eyes roll back behind his eyelids.

 

“Fuck,” Liam curses, sounding like the letters are caught in his constricted throat. Zayn can actually feel Liam’s knot start to plum inside of him and suddenly he’s got the weight of Liam’s hands pressing at his hips again, pinning him down. Zayn couldn’t move even if he wanted to and there’s something about that that excites him.

Liam stalls his thrusting, obviously starting to come as his knot grows until Zayn feels so full he doesn’t think he can take anymore. One of Liam’s hands moves from weighing down Zayn’s hip to start a quick paced stroke on Zayn’s neglected cock, using the clear liquid pulsing from the tip as a lubricant.

It doesn’t take more than a minute of Liam slipping the shaft through his fist, his thumb swiping over the head before Zayn is coming too with a completely wrecked cry into Liam’s shoulder. The feeling of Liam’s hand still on him and the steady throb of Liam’s knot inside him is enough to drive him to insanity

He takes in a shaky breath, his mouth practically pressed to Liam’s skin, flavoring the air like him. When he lets it out, he realizes that he’s so tired he can hardly move. He tries to adjust, but doesn’t get too far as Liam’s cock tugs inside of him, keeping him there.

Liam lets out a tiny hiss.

 

“Sorry,” Zayn whispers, a drowsy smile finding his lips. “I forgot.”

 

Liam hums and presses a meaningful kiss to Zayn’s temple, nudging his nose into Zayn’s crow-colored hair.

When Liam is able to slip out about ten minutes later, he tips a near sleeping Zayn onto his side and curls up close behind him. Wrapping an arm protectively around Zayn’s middle, he pulls the covers up over them and breathes into the crown of Zayn’s head.

-

Zayn wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of the door knob rattling and hushed whispers.

 

“ _Shut up! Why are you being so loud_?!”

 

“ _I’m trying not to_ ,” comes a wounded voice back.

 

“ _Guys, shhh_ ,” another pleads.

 

Zayn sits up, a little startled and searches through the dark to find three silhouettes in the room and one frozen in the doorway. Even in his sleepy haze, he is able to tell exactly who they are.

It’s a half second later before Liam jolts up, wrapping both arms around Zayn tight enough to take his breath away.

 

“Oh, now look at what you’ve done, Josh,” Louis accuses, voice back to normal speaking volume.

 

“Me?!” Josh prickles, baring his teeth at Louis in the dark. Zayn purses his lips, feeling another wave of his heat starting to wash over him.

 

“Guys, shut up,” Liam laughs tiredly and the commotion is ended, just like that. “Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Sorry, Liam,” Harry says quickly, sounding sheepish. “We all fell asleep on the game room couch and we were uncomfortable.”

 

Liam hums through a frown. “I’m sorry guys.”

 

“H-hey,” Zayn stutters, his muscles feeling weak. “You guys could have my room for the night. Or the next couple of nights - however long this lasts.”

 

The betas all share a blank look before Louis is nodding.

 

“That sounds okay,” Niall agrees.

 

“My bed is kinda small though,” Zayn apologizes, fingers starting to twitch.

 

“That’s okay,” Liam chuckles. “If they all four fit on a couch comfortably enough to fall asleep, they can easily fit on your bed.”

 

Zayn gives them the room number as Harry fishes out a key from the pocket of Zayn’s discarded jeans. They all say their goodbyes to Liam as if they’re being sent away to prison and Zayn would feel awful if it weren’t for sensation prickling under his skin again like a growing itch.

As soon as the door is closed, he leans over and dives his nose into Liam’s shoulder, nuzzling him.

 

“You need it again?” Liam asks, rubbing his hand over Zayn’s bare back, feeling his fingers down the knobs of Zayn’s spine. Zayn groans in agreement.

 

When they fuck for the second time that day, it’s somehow more enjoyable. They take their time with it, Zayn riding so he can pick the pace. Liam is able to work Zayn into a slow, steady orgasm before he knots him this time, one that leaves Zayn’s tired muscles vibrating as he slumps into Liam’s chest and curls up there. He catches his breath as he inhales Liam’s comforting scent, placing grateful kisses along Liam’s pecs.

 

“You’re so good,” Liam praises over and over into Zayn’s heat-damp hair, making Zayn’s chest swell with a strange pride until he drifts off to sleep.

-

The next three days go like that. They don’t leave have to leave the dorm because Liam keeps ordering one of the boys to bring them take out of some sort and other than that they don’t need much but each other.

By the time Zayn wakes up on Friday, he’s absolutely exhausted. Liam has to physically carry him out of bed, dress him and take him to the showers. He’s lucky that everyone is in class, because otherwise the whole thing would be a lot more stressful. He’s already annoyed enough that he had to growl at two different guys as he hurriedly shuffled Zayn down the hall, much less a pack of them.

Zayn is really only able to help a minimal amount, constantly telling Liam how thankful he is as he’s scrubbed, to which Liam only offers a peck on the cheek and modest agreement.

Zayn feels a thousand times better once he’s clean and after he gets all dried off, Liam takes him back to the dorm room and sets him up on the couch with a warm blanket. He’s not sure if Liam told them or if they figured it out on their own, but the betas all start filing in soon after their classes are finished and Liam is working on getting their bed stripped and re-made.

Harry comes brandishing a cup of hot tea and about four bags of food from the cafeteria fill Niall’s hands. Zayn ends up eating enough for about three people - which of course he’s embarrassed about but once he starts eating, he finds that his body is completely ravenous.

 

“Are you feeling all better then?” Josh asks nervously as Zayn works on his second sandwich, a glass of water in his other hand.

 

Zayn nods, his cheeks pinkening. “Hungry though.”

 

“You don’t say,” Louis teases, eyeing the pile of wrappers around Zayn’s lap. Liam lets out a little noise from the back of his throat as a subtle warning. Louis rolls his eyes playfully and Zayn offers him and Liam both a smile.

When they’ve finished off all the food, Zayn finds himself fighting to stay awake. He supposes that that’s what he gets for letting himself go so long without a heat and his body simply had a lot to catch up on. As he starts to doze off, he feels the betas join him on the couch - one by one - until he’s the center of a warm puppy pile. He’s not sure, but as he catches Liam’s proud eyes across the room, he thinks this means he’s been accepted.

 


End file.
